One Tree Hill The Ending
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: This is an extended ending to the series finale that Mark Schwann created for us. This is designed to make all the fans happy. I hope that you all like it.


The purpose of this story is to tie up loose ends for some fans. Based off what I figured from the episode and 1 poster on fanforum saying Naley had been married 17 years by the end of the series, these are the ages I think all the kids were before the time jump in the finale.

Jamie Scott – 9

Chuck Skolnick – 9

Madison – 9

Andre Fields - 9

Lily Scott – 9

Nathan Smith – 8

Logan Evans – 5

Sawyer Scott – 3

Lydia Scott – 1 and a half

Davis & Jude Baker – about 10 months

So if these are accurate and so is the poster on fanforum then 7 years was the time jump, making the kids ages approximately:

Jamie, Chuck, Madison, Andre and Lily – 16 juniors in high school

Nathan Smith – 15 sophomore in high school

Logan Evans – 12 in 7th grade

Sawyer Scott – 10 in 5th grade

Lydia – 8 and a half in 3rd grade

Davis & Jude – 7 years and 10 months in 2nd grade

Also I have added a few children to this story and these are there names and ages and parents.

Brian Daniel Scott – 5 year old son of Naley in Kindergarten

Keith Alan Scott Jr. – 8 year old son of Leyton in 3rd grade

Anna Elizabeth Scott – 4 year old daughter of Leyton in pre-K

Bailey Victoria Baker – 4 year old daughter of Brulian in pre-K

Quentin Charles Taylor – 4 year old son of Skills & Bevin in pre-K

Sarah Lynn Evans – 4 year old daughter of Quinn & Clay in pre-K

So here is the one-shot:

It wasn't long after Haley, Brooke, Julian and Nathan arrived for Jamie's 1st game of his Junior Year that the team came running out of the locker room to begin warm-ups.

Jamie was so much like his father, grandfather and uncle. He was a basketball protégé. He had been playing since elementary school. He loved playing in Jr. High with his dad as his coach.

Nathan went back to school after having been kidnapped. He got a degree to be a health teacher/PE coach/Jr. High Athletics Coach. He was happy being home with his family and having summers off. Haley still played at Tric and Karen's café but occasionally she would do a short summer tour with her family coming along.

Jamie made Varsity his freshman year and beat his dad's scoring record his sophomore year.

As soon as warm-ups began, the group in the stands found themselves scooting down to make room for the rest of the group. It wouldn't be a Raven's game without all their supporters there.

"Sorry we're late" said Lucas. "What happened, you're never late" replied Haley. "That would be your brothers fault" replied Peyton as an 8 year old Keith sat his sister Anna down and ran to join his big sister Sawyer with the other kids. Sawyer was so like Brooke it made Peyton smile.

"Hey it's not my fault the guy wanted his car back before closing" defended Lucas.

"No but it's your fault that you let Keith help and he got covered in grease" Peyton replied.

"Hey it's Keith Scott Motors and Keith Scott wanted to help out" Lucas said. The group smiled at that remark. The shooting had affected them all but with Dan's death they all had peace.

When Lucas and Peyton moved back to Tree Hill, Lucas took money from his book sales and re-opened Keith Scott Motors putting his knowledge of cars, and leadership qualities to good use. He still writes books when he's inspired and makes money doing so but mostly he likes using what Keith taught him and being close to his family.

Two young boys quickly got bored of the big kids and joined their parents as 3 young girls took their places in their mom's laps. Haley hugged Brian to her. He was named after Whitey and Dan, and was so much like his older brother. Brooke hugged her miracle girl Bailey to her and shared a smile with Haley. Bevin hugged her son Quentin and smiled to her older son Nathan as he warmed up alongside his friends Chuck, Andre and Jamie. She shared a smile with Skills happy they got their happy ending.

Peyton hugged Anna to her, then looked at Sawyer and Keith and thought how all those years ago she almost didn't get her happy ending. Quinn hugged Sarah to her who was named for Clay's late wife. She wasn't threatened by his past marriage and was proud of the family they created with their son Logan and Sarah. Clay saw Quinn smile happily over at Logan as she hugged Sarah and softly kissed her head. His family was complete and he couldn't be happier.

The group smiled as Deb, Karen and Andy made their way to them. Deb and Karen smiled up at the group. It was funny knowing their beginnings and thinking how this never would have seemed likely. Deb smiled at her grandson as he dunked the ball effortlessly. Karen smiled over at Lily who was standing with her best friend Madison clad in cheerleader uniforms. She remembered how hard it was for her to attend Lucas's basketball games all those years ago. She was happy to have peace and be able to see Keith and hers daughter do what she loved.

Life wasn't always easy in Tree Hill but it was the their home and they always came back. It was special to be here for each other watching the happy things and helping each other through the hard times. Life in Tree Hill wouldn't stop but the lives of this group would always be special because of the bonds they shared.


End file.
